Rebirthing Evil
by Kid Zeal
Summary: Rating for this story is G for now. I want suggestions to continue this story, as I can't think of a way to move the story along. If you are going to suggest something, read the whole first chapter. ~First Story.~ || -Read and Review-Plz! ||
1. Prologue

Squaresoft owns Chrono Cross. I don't. Well I own a copy of the game, but that's all. I am only writing this opening twice. ^_^ Thank you for reading.

****

__

Prologue: The Awakening

By, 

Kid Zeal

__

"Goodbye, Kid I hope we'll meet again."

"Don't leave yet, mate. Please"

"I have to. We all have to go. You know that"

""

Kid woke up with a sad smile on her face. She looked out the window, and saw a shooting star. "I wish that we could be together again" She whispered, a tear crawling down her cheek. She continued to sit there and look at the stars

Serge woke from the same dream, lying in his bed in Arni Village. He looked out the window, and saw the same shooting star that Kid had seen. "I wish I wish that Kid and I were together again. In this world. Not only in dreams, but in reality" He murmured, a sad smile on his face.

Across time and space, in two worlds which were so close, yet so far. Two people wished for the same, together, and like the workings of a clock, the universe ticked', and a change was made, just as the hour and minute hands moved. So, at precisely 4:23 AM, history was changed, and the two worlds merged

No human would remember their past on the two separate worlds. They would have a new life, in a new world. At least, that was what the universe believed For even the mighty and powerful, time-bending universe, could not force a memory to disappear, when the past was needed.


	2. Ch. 1: In a world of love and memories.....

Square owns Chrono Cross. I don't. Now you can't sue me.

As a side note- I am in no way, responsible for rotting of brain while reading my story. ^_^ 

(I _do_ own the game)

_****_

Rebirthing Evil:

By,

Kid Zeal

Ch. 1: In a World of Love and Memories

Kid looked around at her surroundings. For some reason, they seemed familiar. Butshe had never been to the coastal town before.

~_KidRemember your pastAnother evil is brewing~_

Kid's head snapped up in surprise and she spun around warily, dagger ready to strike. Slowly, she backed into a house, and slammed the door. "Hey! What are you doing in my Kid? Is that you?" Kid stared at the boy whose house she had just intruded upon. He seemed so familiar to her. "Kid?" The boy looked toward her neck, and saw her favorite amulet hanging there. "It is you! Kid! I thought I'd never see you again!"

_****_

FLASH!

Kid was backing out of Viper Manor with a knife at Riddle's throat.

****

FLASH!

Kid was fighting off some ghosts. The same boy was beside her.

****

FLASH!

Kid was facing off with a cat-like creature. "Let's kill Lynx, Kid!"

"Yeah, mate."

"To avenge Lucca!" The boy started running towards Lynx.

"Wait, Serge. I never told you Lucca's name" Her eyes widened, "You're-" The boy had stabbed her through the stomach. "Lynx, aren't you?"

"AAARGHH!!!" Kid dropped to the floor, cradling her head in her hands.

"Kid? You alright? What's going on?" Serge knelt down beside her and looked at her face. She started to cry, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I forgot, mate! I forgot who ya' were!" Kid's sobs quieted a bit. "I can't believe I found ya' after all this time" Kid sniffled a bit more, then looked up, and hugged Serge. A question came to Kid's mind as she hugged Serge. When they separated, she asked, "How come ya' remember, mate? I mean, I shoulda' remembered when you did, too!"

"I really don't know, Kid. I just woke up this morning, and remembered. I've even got the Masamune with me, now. I guess that Masa, Mune, and Doreen had something to do with my memory coming back." Serge shrugged, and said, "What? I mean it!" When Kid gave him a skeptical look. Then they both burst out laughing, glad to know that they were reunited.

~_Kid, Serge. It's good to know you've had fun. Now, go to Termina, and find you're old friends. You can't beat this new evil on your own. Careful now, a minion approaches~_

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Serge yelled, pulling the Masamune out.

"Show your face, coward!" Kid glanced around the room looking for hints of where the voice was coming from. Suddenly, the roof to Serge's house burst inward. "Bloody hell! It's a dragon! What're we gonna do, mate?"

"We're going to run. I think it wants us, not the village. We have to get to Fossil Canyon before fighting this thing! Hurry!" Serge and Kid ran out of Arni Village, and towards Fossil Canyon.

"When we get there, what're ya' gonna do? The things huge! It's still gainin' on us, mate! Run!"

"When we get there, climb as high as you can, and try to stay out of its reach. Cast you're most powerful elements at the dragon. I'm going to be doing the same thing. Be careful."

"Aye, mate. We're gonna show that bugger what we're made of! Let's ge-!!" Kid fell to the ground as flames the dragon was spurting hit her. "Mate! Serge, mate! Hold up a sec!" Serge turned around, thirty feet away, and froze. Kid looked up and screamed, as she saw the dragon's foot coming down, headed straight for her

__

To be continued

~In a world full of love and memories, which many call perfect, you cannot escape your past and distant pains. Yet in our world, which many call imperfect, pains can be relinquished, and forgotten, if one allows oneself. And many hope and wish, for their perfect' world. But, when they get there, won't they want more?~

-Kid Zeal

(No, that's not a quote from the game. It's my own spur-a-the-moment, quote. Don't worry bout it now. Okay, mate?)

Reviews will be appreciated. Put suggestions in, as I'm not quite sure how I want to advance the story. But mind you, I am, no matter what, keeping Serge and Kid, alive. With that closing note, thank you for reading, and send you're suggestions. Oh, and to those people who just skip to the bottom of the page and read the end 'I'm gonna kick you're arse so hard, you're gonna kiss the moons."


End file.
